The Retired Queen of Tennis
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: After playing tennis with a injury, that lead a downfall of Queen of Tennis and forced to retire after being the Queen of Tennis. The former Queen of Tennis later got pregnant with Nanjirō's child and give birth a child that is named Ryoma that later become Prince of Tennis. She left him after birth. After that Ryoma grew up believing that Rinko is his mother. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Prince of Tennis, but I do OWN my OC. :) Don't worry about Mary Sue. :) **_Be warned this is a different version of mine! This is only similar to the Prince of Tennis, but different! You have been warned!_**

_Summary of this story: _After playing tennis with a injury, that lead a downfall of Queen of Tennis and forced to retire after being the Queen of Tennis. The former Queen of Tennis later got pregnant with Nanjirō's child and give birth a child that is named Ryoma that later become Prince of Tennis. She left him after birth. After that Ryoma grew up believing that Rinko is his mother after twelve years of growing up until one fateful day he meet his real mother that's the former legendary 'Queen of Tennis'.

* * *

"How dare you mocked me," hissed the black haired woman. "I will beat you Queen!"

The green haired in the ponytail woman smirked. "Mada mada dane," she said.

"I'll make you pay," she yelled angrily and strike her tennis ball toward to the Queen of Tennis. The Queen of Tennis tried to dodged it, but it's was too late, the ball hit her head hard and that made her fall on the ground and touching her gushes from the head from it hit. She kept screaming saying it hurts.

The woman stunned in shock and look at her tennis racket, she didn't want to hurt her, but she want her to feel the pain. However not physically hurt her...

The coach sent the player to replace the Queen of Tennis, but that player isn't skilled enough unlike the legendary Queen of Tennis.

After some time the replacement for the Queen of Tennis is loosing several points. The Queen of Tennis seemed very unhappy and begged her coach to play again.

"Absolutely not," insisted the coach. "I refused."

"No!" She cried. "Let's me serve!"

The coach gawked at her. "But, you are injured!" He said warily. "I don't care!" She said in determined, clutching her tennis racket near by her chest. She seemed to have fire in her eyes. The coach sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if I see anything wrong or unusual, I won't hesitate to pull you out of the game." He warned. She heave a sigh, looking quite relieved.

"Thanks coach!" She said, beaming widely. "I won't lose, after all I'm a Queen of Tennis, nothing can stop me from playing tennis!"

The coach laughed. "Stubborn aren't you." He teased her and then his expression turned into seriousness. "Remember what I told you. If I see anything unusual, I will pull you out."

She rolled her eyes. "Overprotective aren't you? Besides, I only got a head injury, nothing bad about that." The coach hesitated and having a strong bad feeling, but he thought its was just a bug. Nothing bad is going to happen…Right?

"The Queen of Tennis returns back to the field! I wonder what's she planning, you have any thoughts Karen?" Said the tennis speaker. Karen chortled. "I don't know Jordan, but I love her sense of determination and will power!" Jordan laughed inadequately. Woman are scary…He thought timidly.

"The USA's Queen of Tennis is serving," announced the Tennis official.

"Good luck, Queen." Rebecca said with a smirk that curled up her lip. She firmly grasped her tennis racket.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to lose, after all I'm the Queen of Tennis." She said and make her first serve. "Here I go!" She yelled out and made her first blow.

"Humph! I can see that coming you fool!" She screeched arrogantly and hit the tennis ball to the Queen of Tennis.

The Queen of Tennis leered. "Don't let your arrogant blind you idiotic fool," she cautioned. Pity to her she didn't take that warning lightly. The Queen of Tennis knew this was coming, the ego already blinded her a long time ago. "Well then…" She said and then entered into Queen mode, she raised her tennis racket to point at Rebecca, her eyes are cold that could make your blood turned cold and make your mind covered in fear. "I warned you didn't I? I hoped you bend your knees to your Queen, and beg for clemency."

Rebecca's breath quickened at the shocking declaration, and she shillyshallied for a moment. "What a power," she thought nervously, "I must take her down! This is a rare opportunity since she is injured!"

The Queen of Tennis narrowed her eyes like she knows what she is thinking. She put a huge smirk on her lip. "What a fool," she murmured as she shake her head at her opponent's nonsensically and her sheer pigheadedness. She used her 'Queen Style' trick that she learned from her sensei and herself.

"Look Jordan! She is on her Queen Mode! This game is getting interesting," Karen said with a smirk of delight. Jordan smiled nervously. "She is using that tiger attack!" Karen said elatedly.

Jordan almost fall out of his chair in astonishment for what he is witnessing just now. "B-but her injury," he stammered. "She can't push her limit!"

Karen look at Jordan in astonished, realizing what is about to happen. "Somebody! Stop her," she shouted, feeling the dread of its outcome. But its appeared to be too late, the Queen of Tennis began her, perhaps, final strike to overthrow Rebecca whom dares challenged her.

She had won. The final score that Rebecca has seven points and her is now eight points for her final score. The crowd cheered and then the Queen of Tennis walked away with a small smirk on her face, whiling clutching her hand against her forehead in somewhat discomfort, where is her injury was.

After that day, they never saw her again. Its like she somehow vanished without any trace. Its like she disappeared off from Earth to Heaven. Her legend is still alive after nearly thirteen years of disappearance act of the Queen of Tennis. They continuing searching for the well-known Queen of Tennis whom disappeared nearly a decade and three years ago at the finale battle between Italy's Queen of Tennis, Rebecca Oakland, and USA's Queen of Tennis, Mary Summers, the first woman who was aged 20 that won the Woman's Championship in USA's history since 1970.

Its unknown to the world that she was forced to take an early retirement due to her injury, she may never play Tennis again. She didn't want to everyone pitying her for her godforsaken injury. That's reason why that she disappeared nearly thirteen years ago. Thats was her last act being a Queen of Tennis to beat the Italy's Queen of Tennis whom dares challenged her power and throne of USA's Queen of Tennis. Luckily for her, she was able to bring the downfall of Italy's Queen of Tennis.

She later have a child with a former professional tennis player that's known as the Samurai of Perfection or The King. After the child was born, she was forced to leave her child with his father, since she is not always a good mother role model for children. They're yet not married, they only meet at the club and got drunk and then got even more madly intoxicated, and they don't remember anything after that besides waking up at the same bed on the next day with a huge hangover.

It's wasn't the best thing that she ever experienced.

After leaving that child behind, she go lived in Japan for nearly thirteen years, until one day the father and a son decided to move to Japan. The son of The King and USA's Queen of Tennis desired to overthrow every Tennis player, but he seemed can't able to beat his father. He is widely known as the Prince of Tennis in USA since he won four championship at young age.

He never knew that his mother is actually fake mother, he never knew that the Queen of Tennis is mother all the along.

—

Please review if you want more! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, this is different version of the Prince of Tennis. So you have been warned! :)

* * *

After the tennis national of Japan, Ryoma decided to go play street tennis to look for some players that are the strongest opponent to ease his boredom. On his way to the usual place that he go for street tennis are remarkably and oddly filled with so many people, similar to his national game that he played, but different.

"Um," he said and look very interested for why this is place is crowd than usual. "Excuse me sir, mind I ask why this is so crowd?"

The man look at Ryoma incredulously. "Dude! You're that kid who won that national few days ago!" Ryoma tugged his cap down quickly, he didn't want to be exposed by some crazy paparazzi who kept stalking him for the past few days. Sure that Ryoma is a son of the well-known Samurai of Perfection, but he is used too having so much of fame in USA. However only a certain limit of people know him of being the Prince of Tennis in Japan, but now…It's quite overwhelming after winning here in Japan for the first time not in USA.

But seemed like Lady Luck is in his side for once, no crazy paparazzi is 'attacking' him with a bombing of questions of doom. Some of the question were serious, but most of them are stupid and ridiculous. "Honestly," Ryoma thought looking quite irritated. "If I ever find out who spread those unrealistic rumors about me will be deserved to be hit by my tennis ball with no remorse for my action."

"Hey," he said. "I'm going to ask again, why this place is so crowd?"

The man look at him with a small smile. "Well, I'm tellin' ya this woman will beat you in a matter of second. I think she beaten your record of tennis."

Ryoma look very interested. A woman who actually beaten his tennis score? Well, this is going to be quite interesting day for him.

"Ah! I can't believe that I lost to a woman! A woman!" A man cried, whom is on his butt and looking quite embarrassed and miserable at the same time.

"Don't be such a sexist and admit it was your loss!" A woman in a dark green hair, retorted. She look at the crowd. "Who wants to go next?"

"Me," Ryoma smiled arrogantly with his tennis racket on his shoulder. "I would like to give a shot."

The crowd look at him in the mixture of shock and excitement. "Oh my Kami! Is that the Prince of Tennis!? Lady Luck must be in my side today!" One of the person in the crowd said enthusiastically.

"I bet that kid is going to win!"

"Nah! I bet that psycho lady is going to win!"

"Oi! Who are you calling me a psycho?!" The lady snapped back with quite insulted by it comment.

"Err…I take it back.." He replied weakly and shrinking by her heated glare. "A nice lady…A very nice one…Hehehe…"

The lady smiled like nothing happened.

"So…Kid," she said as she observe him. Ryoma scowled when she said 'kid' to him. He didn't like to be called kid even though he is twelve almost thirteen in a few months. He, dearly, don't appreciate being called kid. "Are you sure? I don't want you to cry if you lose."

Ryoma gritted his teeth and look quite furious. "I. Don't. Cry." He said calmly, but don't let the calm fool you, he is angry.

The lady grinned madly. Knowing that she already provoke him. "That's great to hear kid. I like your spirit."

Ryoma smiled sickly and promised to himself to win.

"You should go first, after all, ladies shall go first." He said.

"Hm…If I win, I want you to tell me what your name is." She said with a flashy smile.

Ryoma grinned without a hint of regret of his decision. "Deal. If I win, I want you to tell me what your name is. Remember I don't like liars."

The lady grinning identically to Ryoma's grin. "Same here kid."

"And one more thing that I would like to add, don't you dare call me a kid. Got that?"

The lady smiled cheeky. "But you're a kid!"

"I don't say this to woman a lot, but you annoy me greatly and I certainly hope that you get my feelings." Ryoma said, clearly look quite annoyed.

The crowd gasped at that comeback. "Ooh burn! Need some ice pack? You got burned greatly!"

"Not a word! Paul!" The sixteen years old girl hissed to her twelve years old brother.

The lady's eyes twitched. "Why you?! I hope your parent teach you some manners to your elders!"

"Are you telling me that you're an elder?"

The lady seemed realized her mistake and look like she is going blow up. "I'm barely thirty four years old woman! Don't be such a smart alek to me!"

She started her first move. Ryoma's eyes widened. "Twist Serve?! Jeez! I made her very angry!" Ryoma thought as he laugh quietly mentally in his thoughts.

"Wait a second, this Twist Serve seemed to be familiar..." Ryoma thought as his face look like deeply troubled. "Oh man, I can't believe I'm forgetting something important!"

He mentally facepalmed as he rebound the tennis ball back to her.

"Huh. I'm quite surprised that you coped and be able to rally my Twist Serve," she said as she look clearly amused and then grin madly. "I take it, you're a special package. You know, not a lot of people can able to return the tennis ball, after I started off my Twist Serve. You're actually one of a few people can able to return it."

Ryoma shrugged with composure. "Thanks. I admit that only took a three months to master."

She grinned as she hit the tennis ball back to Ryoma. "Huh. You are actually the first person who can able to return my Twist Serve, for the first time in a decade."

Ryoma simpered as he look quite proud. "The first one? Hm, I feel so honored. Out of curiosity, who was the last one before me?" He questioned as he hit the tennis ball back.

"Well…I believe it was Nanjirō and his last name start with an E."

Ryoma's blood turn cold. "Nanjirō?" That's his father's name.

This could be a minor coincidence, I mean there a lot of Nanjirō E names in the world right? However mostly China and Japan used Japanese names, not other races unlike, United Kingdom, Canada, and United States of America used who used English names.

"Besides, this is just a fluke," Ryoma insisted in his thoughts. "Just asks her questions."

"Why yes? Nanjirō, that's his name." She said. "Do you possibly know him?"

Ryoma swallowed. "No," he mentally cringed. He don't like to lie unless there's a reason or something less important to him. "Do you? You seemed to speak highly about him."

Her eyes widened. "N-no! No I don't!" She stammered. Ryoma narrowed his eyes in suspicion and give an I-know-your-lying stare. "I mean, he was an important friend of mine that I haven't seen him over nearly thirteen years."

Ryoma snorted. "How come that I never seen her before. I mostly know all about dad's friend and family and his perverted hobbies of his." He thought dryly. "After all I grew up with him."

"Cool. How important is he to you?" Ryoma asked as he hit the tennis ball back to her.

"Um…That's private. You know I'm not telling you stranger," she deadpanned, and then sighed. "Now, I'm bored, I'm going to end this rally."

Ryoma's eyes widened and firmly gripped his tennis racket. "She's now serious." He thought. "No more fooling around."

But in a second the tennis ball immediately landed on a different side of Ryoma's area of the court. Ryoma's eyes widened in disbelief. "How," he thought in shock as he paused in perplexity. "I didn't see that coming."

The woman smirked smugly like she read his mind. "Mada mada dane," she said.

Ryoma stunned in shock and then look angry. "Hey, that's mine personal motto!" Ryoma halfway yelled. "You motto-thief!"

The woman's eyes twitched, and she clutched her hands in a ball of fists. "Oi! I created that motto by myself! You fool!"

Ryoma blinked as he widened his eyes. "You?" He asked in shock.

"Whoa! That was unexpected!" He exclaimed in his thought. "I always thought that dad created that motto! So…If this is true…Then my dad's stole this motto from this lady?! Oh man…If ever my teammate found out about this…" Ryoma mentally shivered. "They'll never let this down as long as I'm breathing."

"Of course," she said as she look annoyed. "I created that motto when I was seventeen."

Ryoma decided to change the subject since this getting a little awkward for him. "Rematch?"

She shakes her head no. "Nah, I already won."

"Wait that's not how tennis work."

"Just deal with it kid."

"For the last time! I. AM. NOT. A. KID!" Ryoma shouted as he look obviously upset.

The woman sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your complaint of denying of being a kid is getting old." And then she mutters about kids should enjoy their youth more.

Ryoma crossed his arms near by his chest. He huffed in annoyance. He's not a kid for goodness's sake. He is almost a teenager in a few months, so he's more like a preteen.

"So, I won." She said with a proud smirk on her face, and then she used her tennis racket to point at Ryoma. "We have a deal, so. Tell me your name."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I'm more surprised that you don't know me," he said. "I'm more well-known here."

She scowled. "Don't expect me to know everyone."

Ryoma once again rolled his eyes. "I'm Ryoma Echizen. I'm the Prince of Tennis." He said.

The woman's eyes widened either in shock or surprised at Ryoma's title. "Y-you?" She asked. "Ryoma Echizen ..?" Ryoma nodded as he confirmed the woman's fears.

She paled. "Oh Kami…Not now…I'm not ready…" She muttered. Through her muttering is scaring Ryoma, but Ryoma is too proud to admit that her muttering is scaring him a little.

"Um, do you have a problem with my name?" Ryoma asked.

She waved it off as she shakes her head shakily like she is terrified of something.

"What? Is there something behind me again?" ''To beat me up again?'' Ryoma thought sarcastically, but as he turned around and noticed no one is behind him. ''Huh? No one…?''

He frowned bewilderedly. "Then why she is so terrified at all the sudden?" He thought.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"N-no, I just remembered something important," she said shakily. "I need to leave."

Thanks to his father's genes, he is very stubborn and quite arrogant, (Ryoma obviously refused to admit it) he won't took that answer. Ryoma knew something is wrong about her sudden action change after he said his name, and she look a slightly familiar to him.

"Hold your breath," he said as he glared at her. "I need answers at this instant!" Oh seriously, if his father didn't teach him how to be a tennis player like him, he will be a remarkable and great detective or a lawyer.

She scoffed and look angry. "Just let me go and I won't talk to you again AND I won't tell anyone that you lost against me."

Ryoma raised his eyebrow. "Are you bribing me?" He asked in an icy tone and eyes.

She muttered something about, 'great he inherited that genes'.

She sighed. "No use," she thought. "He got that stubborn from his father. It'll takes hours to convincing him to let me leave."

"Ryoma," she said as her face darkened. "I am your true mother."

—

Once again, please remember that this is different version of my imagination! It's fanfiction after all!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for a month of not updating. :l I admit I got stuck on this chapter, I rewatched the Prince of Tennis to gather informations and describing the tennis match. I really admit it was really difficult and caused frustration, but few weeks (yup you heard that a few weeks) had passed, I decided that I'm going to shorten up the tennis match. :P Thats just make my life much easier. Remember this is a different version of the Prince of Tennis! You have been warned!

* * *

Ryoma felt his heart stopped. "This got to be a cruel prank." He thought.

Ryoma started to laugh in disbelief. "I don't believe you. Plus I don't trust strangers that easily."

"Well, good for you," she muttered under her breath. "I just told you the truth and can you let me go for heaven's sake?"

"No."

"Oh for the love of God!" She yelled out in frustration. "Just let me leave!"

"Not unless you tell me what the heck is going on!" He argued. "I lost the game and then you told me that YOU'RE my true mother! I know something oddly fishy about you, but you just told me that you're my true biological mother. I demand the truth at this instant!"

She huffed as she gazed around the crowd. She crossed her arms. "I don't think so kid, not here. I say, this is a family matters." Then she glowered at the curious looking crowds. "Mind your business, or I will tell the police that you guys are harassing me and Ryoma." She warned without hesitation.

The crowd gulped. "She isn't bluffing," they thought anxiously with a sweat dropped. They tensely take a step back and left them dust.

"Well," Ryoma said petulantly. "They're gone now. You can tell me now." You could detect anger in his tone of speaking, and judging his action is telling your mind that he's unhappy, livid or annoyed.

"Look, kid, (Ryoma scowled) I didn't do anything to offend you." She said and give the universal I'm-innocent gesture.

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically. "You just told me that you're my biological mother out of the blue. You honestly think that I let you go THAT easily?"

Mary groaned and then she mutters a few curses under her breath for her imprudent mistake. "Aw c'mon."

"Just for once?" She whined softly.

Ryoma give her a glare. "Do I look like I'm going to let you go?"

"No…" She murmured under her breath.

"I'm going to take you to my father," he declared.

"WHAT?!" She squeaked. "No way! I'M NOT seeing that man again! I swore it!"

"You are supposed to be my mother, and yet you're acting like a child." Ryoma replied coldly.

"You're supposed to be MY son! Not a nagging brat!" She pouted.

"And yet, you are supposed to be my mother," Ryoma said dryly.

"Oi, you didn't just go sassy-mode to me!" She yelled out and then she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, kid…I am trying to tell you that I'm not a suitable mother to you. I grew up with alcoholic mother and my father died long before I was born, he died in a car accident, when my mother was six months pregnant with me."

Ryoma froze.

"She become alcoholic and neglected me when I was six years old. After growing up with a neglectful and alcoholic mother after ten years, she fell into a coma from alcohol poisoning when I was sixteen, she hasn't woken up yet after seventeen years of being in a coma. I think it's a rare type of coma that made my mother fell into a deep sleep, that she will never wake up from. My former mentor was my temporary guardian until I become eighteen years old. During the time with my former mentor, I found out that he was a tennis coach over seven years. He wanted me to play tennis. I was shy at first, but then only less than two months later, I fell in love with tennis…"

FLASHBACK SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO

"Hey Ryan," sixteen years old Mary Summers said with a wave.

"For the last time Mary, please call me Mr. King or teacher. After all I 've been teaching you how to play tennis for the past two months." Mary's teacher huffed and he crossed his arms.

"Sorry…" Mary winced. "You are young, like nineteen years old! It makes me feel weird…"

Ryan King stared at her. "Well I'm only twenty nine almost thirty years old in the next two months." He stated humorlessly.

Mary shrugged. "Not my fault...That you are born with non-aging's face." She muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Ha ha…Very funny." Ryan glared at her.

"Please…Stop." The girl whispered.

Mary and Ryan froze.

"Oh you shut up girl! You can't do any tennis! You should quit," said the ginger haired girl.

"B-but," the black short haired and big round glasses whimpered as she cowered from ginger haired girl's harsh glower. "I play tennis t-to h-honor m-my f-family…"

"LEAVE. Leave you ugly girl," she said as she pushed her and make the black haired girl fell. "You have no right to play tennis for being such a weak player!"

"Hey," Mary yelled and she looked at the ginger girl in disgust. "Leave her alone you disgusting pig."

The ginger girl glared at Mary. "Excused me?"

"Are you deaf?! I said, leave her alone you PIG!"

The ginger girl wanted to tackle Mary, but she SOMEHOW look calm. "Oh? I dare you to play tennis with me, or you can't? What kind of girl who can't play tennis, if they are playing tennis? Pft, what a loser."

Mary glared at her and then look mocked surprised. "Oh! You are done with your monologue?" Mary sassed back.

"You little…"

"No swearing tolerate here," Ryan warned.

"Tch, let's have a match then," the ginger girl said heatedly.

Mary smirked arrogantly. "Very well."

"This buffoon," the ginger girl thought angrily. "Is crazy for challenging me, the best tennis player in an entire court! I should humiliate her and make her never play tennis again!"

"Fine," she said. "But first give me your name and I'll give mine."

"Mary," she smiled like she is proud of her name.

The ginger girl scoffed and muttered something about great, another Christian tennis player.

A red vein popped on her forehead and released killing intent around her that could make someone that is a mile away from her, to shiver their guts out. "I will definitely won't give any mercy on her, for making fun of my birth name..." Mary thought angrily.

"My name is Tiffany," she sneered. "At least it's better than yours name, Christian girl!"

"Definitely no mercy!" Mary mentally screamed in her mind in anger and feel more animosity toward Tiffany and toward her odium. First she bullied a girl and now she insulted HER name that her deceased father had chosen before he died before she was born.

Tiffany grabbed her tennis racket from the ground and walked to the court with a tennis ball in her hand. "I'll serve first." She declared.

Mary stared at her for a few seconds and then she scoffed arrogantly as she walked over to her side of the tennis court.

"Fine. Bring it on all you got," she said as her eyes become cold that could give you goosebumps. She raised her tennis racket to point at Tiffany. "I hoped you bend your knees to your Queen, and beg for clemency."

"Is this girl is a tsundere?!" Tiffany thought as she gritted her teeth. "Good God, she seemed to have a split personality! Does she have a split personality disorders? Oh dear god this isn't happening!"

"'Queen'? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Tiffany mocked. "You are just weak like them!"

"Are you done with your tirade?" Mary taunted. "Because I'm waiting for you to start the game."

"Fine," Tiffany hissed. "If I win, you will never play tennis again!"

Ryan look quite agitatedly at Tiffany's declaration. "Um Mary, I think this isn't a good idea..." Ryan said nervously. "You just loved to play tennis after all..."

"It's just like it's an emotional support for you," Ryan finished in his thought.

"You honestly don't have any faith in me to win?" Mary asked, trying not to feel hurt.

Ryan winced at her hurtful tone. "N-no, not that! I'm just...Worried."

"Huh? 'Worried' my ass," Mary thought sarcastically.

"Fine. If you lose, you will have to resign this tennis club, and you will apologize to the girl that you pushed and myself."

Tiffany scowled. There's no way in hell that she will lose to a rookie who recently started playing tennis two months ago.

"That's sound fair," Tiffany said grudgingly.

Tiffany tossed a tennis ball in the air and then hit it with her tennis racket.

Mary quickly overcome the tennis ball and hit it back to Tiffany.

Tiffany tried not to look impressed (but seemed to failing miserably) at the rookie who recently had started playing tennis two months ago. Let's say that Tiffany didn't expect that Mary will be THIS good. It must have been due to Ryan King's extremely deft and professional teaching of his way of tennis. After all he was a former tennis star, until his tennis career was destroyed when he was only twenty three, he become a tennis coach ever since seven years ago, the year of his ending of his tennis career.

"It's time to get serious," Tiffany thought. "If she had been trained by the former tennis star, this means she is stronger than an average rookie player. I must be very careful about her."

-Thirty minutes later...-

"5-6! The winter of this match is Mary Summers!" Ryan King announced.

"Dammit," Tiffany cursed under her breath, only if she run a little faster, so she could've hit the drop shot. But no, she was too late.

Mary kept breathing audibly. She never really play a match against someone else beside her coach. It's indeed sound pretty pathetic, but she really tried her best effort to win in order to get her revenge on Tiffany.

Tiffany eventually apologized to the girl that she pushed and then apologized to Mary for making fun of her name. She told the tennis coach that she is going to (forced to) resign tennis club. She packed her tennis racket into her tennis racket bag and then she left without a single word or never look back. They never saw her again even on the next day of school. It's seemed like that she disappeared from everyone's existence.

And so that match was just the beginning of the legendary USA Queen of Tennis.

END OF THE FLASHBACK OF SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO

"…Only four years later after the starting of my tennis career at the age of sixteen almost seventeen, I was told that I could never hold a tennis racket again." Mary look very sad when she said it. She loved tennis to death and the thrill of playing tennis.

"She must've really adore tennis with passion...Just like me," Ryoma ruminated.

"Wait a second," Ryoma froze in his thought. "If she said she has become a great tennis player at the age of sixteen...So sixteen plus four equal...Twenty!" At the end of his thought, Ryoma's eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Excuse me, but are you fine if I can ask you a simple question?" Ryoma asked carefully, wanting to confirm his theory.

Mary nodded slowly, but look dumbfounded of the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Are you really that famous tennis player that disappeared from the tennis national between Italy's Queen of Tennis and USA's Queen of Tennis, over thirteen years ago?" Ryoma asked and carefully looking at her reaction.

The reaction is what Ryoma expected to be.

"So," Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "You are _really_ are that legendary USA's Queen of Tennis."

All Mary could think of that she is so fucked.

—

Please review! I wants to see what is your thoughts about this chapter! :-) Please review and thanks you for reviewing and reading this! :D

See you next time!


End file.
